One Last Time ?
by DramaQueenAf
Summary: Piper decided to end things with Alex... Or not ! :) (english version)


**AN : Hi guys !**

 **I translated this fic in english and I would love to read your thoughts on this :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Ps : I'm sorry about the weird speech marks on my last fic but in my country they are like this :/**

"I have to see her, I need this to forget her... Yes ! This is what I will do, I'll see her just one last time and then it's over !" said Piper, determinated.

Since the famous night she received several messages from Alex and even phone calls that she ignored but which complicated the task she was trying to accomplish : to "get rid" of this woman, for good.

She quickly walked over her closet, full of brand new clothes but she was disappointed that there is nothing that would impress the sumptuous brunette.

 _Wait a minute Piper ! You don't go back to that bar to seduce her ! Oh god i'm incorrigible._ she thought

She rolled her eyes, "What a nice way to start !"

Piper was really excited to see once again the beautiful woman who made her heart leap in only one night, but this wasn't excatly what she was supposed to feel right now.

"Well, I have to choose a neutral outfit so it won't look suspicious, I'm not going in a night club after all"

With that she picked a pink silky top showing off her cleavage and a skinny jean hugging her curves in all the right places.

Not very pleased, she shrugged "It will do the trick !"

 _Stay focused on the main goal Piper !_

Her phone rang, she smiled when she saw that it was her best friend.

"Hey Polly ! What's up ?"

"Oh nothing special, I hope you didn't forget that we are having dinner together tonight ? I need to present you Pete" happily answered Polly.

 _Oh shit ! How did I forget this ? Fuuuuuuck I'm so screwed !_

"Uh... It turns out that I have a very important appointment tonight and... Unfortunately I can't cancel it, I'm so sorry Polly" clumsily lied Piper.

She didn't even mentionned the famous meeting with Alex while normally she would tell her forever best friend everything with all the details in a minute.

"Oh no you can't be serious Piper !" Polly sounded very disappointed and angry at Piper even though she knows that she can't be mat at her.

"I know, I know... Let me make it up for you later please, I really need to go"

 _Oh lord this Alex makes me do anything ! Since when she is more important than my best friend ?_

She told herself that it was worth it and that the sooner she would fix this situation the better.

"Well... So, I suppose that I have no choice then... But i'm counting on you for the next time Piper !"

"No problem ! Bye Polly !" She hung up quickly, suddendly stressed.

 _Calm down, you're just gonna talk to her and that's all, no big deal._

 **If only she knew.**

She went to the bathroom to do a light make up and fix her hair.

A few minutes later, she left her building and headed to the bar where it all began and where everything was supposed to end.

 **Not so sure.**

15 minutes later, Piper was sat on a bar stool sipping a glass of white wine, her favorite, hoping that the alcohol would calm her and give the courage she desperately needed.

The moment she stepped inside she immediatly located the young woman who was sitting in the middle of her friends, loudly laughing. She decided to wait for the perfect moment to make her move, she didn't want to drop by unexpected in front of her, she needed to think first.

 _Fuck shyness ! How does she get to be so confident all the time ?_ She was genuinely wondering.

Suddendly she watched Alex stood up and heading to the restroom.

 _Well I think It's time._

She followed her.

"Hey"

Alex turned around and was surprised to see Piper standing in front of her.

"Hey" she answered, then paused, looking hungrily at Piper before adding "What are you doing here ?"

 _Shit shit shit ! What am I going to say ?_

The mere fact of being in front of Alex completly destabilized Piper, she was having strong feelings right now, Piper was attracted like a magnet.

Catching sight of a poster behind Alex, she answered as calmly as she could "Oh...Uh...I heard about the burlesque show"

 _How is she supposed to believe that ? It's ridiculous, I can't even convince myself. I'm not good at lying._

While she was vaguely listening Alex talking about a friend participating to the show, she couldn't help herself but stared at her soft anf full lips which took time to discover and worship her entire body during a certain night which the simple memory made her shiver.

She had to make a final decision and she made it rather quickly.

 _Fuck it ! Fuck Sylvie ! Alex is mine now !_

Once again Piper fell for the woman' subtle cham and her delicate beauty.

Was it really the last time ?

* * *

 **I hope it was good :)**

 **Thank you for reading !**


End file.
